Existing overhead shower heads have several outlet functions, it usually applies a force to rotate the outlet component to switch the functions, for example, by rotating the cover plate to drive the water diversion plate to switch or by dialing a knob on the cover plate to switch. However, above mentioned switch methods need the relative rotating of the outlet component and the main body, when switched, it needs a long switch route to operate. Besides, the outlet cover plate is swinging available, to keep it still when switching, the user needs a hand to hold the outlet cover plate and the other hand to switch the outlet functions, it thus operates with no convenience, and it also faces a large resistance that results in a bad switch hand feeling.